Answers
by Shadeslayer35
Summary: On their trip to Warfang Cynder questions her unlooked for partner and learns something surprising about the so called 'Legend' hints of SpyroXCynder


_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay I got the idea for this one-shot rather randomly, it's set during their trip to Warfang. In it Spyro and Cynder have dropped back so that Cynder can get Spyro's answer to a question that's been bugging her for a while now.**_

Glancing ahead to make sure neither Sparx nor Hunter was close enough to hear our conversation I turned to the purple scaled dragon walking next to me, head down as if in thought, far enough away to give me some personal space but close enough to keep the chain that bound us together from showing up. Gathering my courage I muttered quietly "Hey Spyro…"

Looking up at her he asked "Yeah?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask… back in Convexity… after you beat me, why did you risk your life to save me? All I had ever done was try and kill you."

His eyes widened in surprise, "Still thinking about what that hermit said huh? I still say I should have set his cloak on fire at least."

"He wasn't worth it, but still I would like the answer to my question." I responded giving him a look. Yeah I know that it's strange that we've been around each other in something other than a life or death situation for about a day, day and a half and I already had figured out a look to get him to listen to me.

"The answer was, before I went off into Convexity. I confronted Ignitus about something I had noticed during our fight. I had noticed something… familiar in your eyes; I couldn't explain it at the time but then he told me the full truth about the raid on the temple. And I finally learned that you were as much a victim of Malefore's evil as anyone. Moreso in fact, it was then that a part of me was determined to save you if it was possible. Thankfully it was."

Glancing over at him in slight shock I posed the next part of my question. "But what made you risk yourself to save me when for all you knew enchanted or not I might have been just as cruel and evil?"

Giving me a steady look he stated "Because, I felt then and now that everyone deserves a chance to make their own choices in life. Not be forced to follow the path of another with no choice of your own." Then he glanced down at his neck, I knew he was looking at the spot where the collar would appear if we were far enough apart for the chain to wink into existence. Then to my continued surprise he glanced back up at me and said "Present circumstances aside of course." With a somewhat grim frown.

I whapped him lightly with my tail as I said "Now you definitely can't blame yourself for the chain. We were both unconscious when it was put on, either way awake or asleep we would probably have been screwed seeing as we were locked in that crystal for three years according to Hunter. So no offense but you need to drop that line of blame right now…"

Giving her another look (Yes he already had one to.) and taking a step to the side so the chain winked into view he lifted it with his wing, "Fine I'll quit blaming myself for _this_ when you stop blaming yourself for what happened back at the mountain when I fought Gaul… what happened in there was my doing not yours…"

I realized that what he was truly beating himself up over wasn't the chain but the incident on the Night of Eternal Darkness. Shifting closer so the chain disappeared I spoke quietly "You can't blame yourself for that Spyro, the power you were exposed to could corrupt even the strongest of dragons."

"That doesn't excuse what I did in that fight, when it finished I had turned him to stone then shattered him into a billion pieces. I didn't just kill him I destroyed him and enjoyed it. And the power I felt, it was both terrifying and… intoxicating to have so much power at my command."

"Convexity can do that, it… feels like that at times."

"This wasn't Convexity Cynder… the power I'm referring to always has been a part of me and always will be."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"What do you know about the kind of dragon I am?"

"That unlike any other dragon, except me it seems, that you can control four elements instead of just one. In addition to this you can also manipulate time."

"Also I have a lot more power inside me than I show. And not just when I'm exposed to the power of some strange, twisted dimension, most of the time I try not to show it because honestly it scares me, I mean I'm what 13? And I have power inside me to rival the guardians themselves! I don't just wield the elements I can literally manipulate them in their most basic forms all at once, imagine a full raging blizzard with lighting flashing all around, an earthquake rocking the ground below with a raging inferno encompassing all. That is well within my power unfortunately. And I still have yet to find the true limits of my inner power, and I don't think I want to find out." His voice grew quieter and he turned away and I realized that this really disturbed him.

"Honestly I'm surprised most dragons would do anything to be you. To have your power…"

"They can have it! If I could give that power up I would. I don't want to have the strength to rip whatever building or structure I'm inside at the time apart just because someone pushes me too far so that I can't keep my power locked away anymore, that's what happened back in that mountain, all my exposure to Convexity did was bring a side of myself out that I don't like to consider. No mercy, no restraint, just raw, unbridled power and a feeling of rage and hatred that could destroy the world on its own without help from my elements. If you hadn't stopped me I probably never would have stopped, although I sort of wonder how long I would have lasted before passing out using that much power takes a lot out of me. But anyway enough with my complaining about things that can't be changed. Is there anything else bugging you Cynder?"

Before I could speak a certain dragonfly shouted back to us. "Hey you two Hunter wants you guys to hurry up!"

Speaking up from up ahead himself "Yes my friends we must hurry, time may be of the essence."

"Okay we're coming." I replied waiting till they turned around before looking back at Spyro, "I'll be fine for now, thank you by the way. And I understand about feeling badly about your powers, thanks for being honest with me."

"No problem, honestly I've been trying to find the right words to tell someone about that, at first most likely one of the guardians. You're the first I've ever told that to, not even Sparx knows."

Shoving him gently I smirk and said "Well then I'm flattered. Now let's go I don't want to piss this guy off if you want to know the truth." With a subtle gesture towards the cheetah accompanying us. Speeding up we quickly caught up giving no hint to our conversation although I couldn't stop the thought that wormed it's way through my mind. {Maybe he's not so bad after all…}

_**Author's Note:**_

_** Okay the honest truth about why I wrote this is because I was recently replaying Dawn of the Dragon and noticed that between the level in Avalar and Warfang the two dragon's attitudes towards each other had changed and I felt that something had passed between them during the trip through the tunnel. Well thanks for reading and please review!**_


End file.
